Noticing Melinda
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: This is something I wrote from David Petrakis's POV. He is noticing Melinda, when no one else does.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi guys, I decided to write this about **_**Speak**_** because I really like the story and the characters. I adore David Petrakis. I think he is very worthy of Melinda Sordino. I sort of wanted to look at Melinda through David's eyes. So here it goes. I might make this a multi-chapter. I don't know, see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Speak is by Laurie Halse Anderson. All rights retained by her. This is fan made. No disrespect is meant.**_

**Noticing Melinda**

My lab partner is Melinda Sordino. Rumors say she busted a party over the summer and lost all her friends over it, but I never listen to rumors. Melinda seems nice. She is quiet and doesn't say much. Actually she barely talks at all. It takes a lot of rousing just to get her to say hi to me. Sometimes, she seems far away, like she's here, but not really here.

She doesn't fit in with any of the social groups, the same as me. I want to ask her to start her own group with me, just the two of us. We both could use friends. Every time I try to ask, I chicken out. It's hard to talk to someone who never says anything.

Mr. Neck set her a paper to write and to give an oral presentation to the class. She asked me for help. She actually spoke to me about helping her; after all we are in the same class. Mr. Neck was furious about it. At one point I thought he might actually hit Melinda so I stepped between them ready to protect her. I have no idea why I did that.

After that we sat in the auditorium in silence lost in our own thoughts and enjoying each other's company. It was a comfortable silence.

I need to break the silence, because I have something I want to say. Melinda knows she had no chance with Mr. Neck. I have been trying to get him fired all year. It's nearly impossible to fire a teacher these days. But Melinda must have known. I look at her. She seems so far away. Even sitting right here, an elbow distance from me, it's as if she is on the other side of the room.

_Me: I think what you did was great. But you can't speak up for you rights by being silent._

_Melinda: Do you lecture all your friends this way?_

_Me: Only the ones I like._

Melinda abruptly looks at me. I feel my face flushing. Why did I say that? What does that even mean?

_Me: I have to go I don't want to miss my bus._

I book it out of the auditorium. I had never moved so fast in my life. I look back over my shoulder; Melinda is biting her nails and staring into space. Outside the auditorium I lean against a wall to catch my breath. It's easier to breathe out here. Melinda is just my lab partner, right? So why do I feel so nervous right now?

_Boy: Excuse me, who is that girl?_

Why is this guy interested in Melinda? No one ever pays attention to her. She never gets noticed. So just who is this guy? Why is he suddenly noticing _my_ lab partner? What does Melinda have that is so interesting to him?

_Me: What girl?_

_ Boy: That girl in the auditorium you were just talking to. What is her name, freshman? Do you know her?_

_ Me: Yeah I know her. What's it to you? Who are you anyways? _

_ Rachel Bruin: Andy? Andy, why are you talking to this geek? I have been waiting for you for fifteen minutes._

Andy? Andy Evans. I have heard of him, and none of it was good. He is the guy all the girls seem to be interested in. Is that why he's asking me about my lab partner? Does he think he has a shot with her? Why do I care?

I start to walk down the hallway toward the exit, wondering why I protected Sordino again. I need to stop doing that.

_Melinda: Thank you._

_ Me: For what?_

_ Melinda: For not telling him anything about me._

I never saw her walk up to me in the hall. I never heard her say thank you before. I never blushed so much in my life. We walked down the hall side by side and into the parking lot. I walked Melinda to her bus before I spoke again.

_Me: Anytime, Melinda._

She looks me in the eyes briefly before she got on her bus. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but closes it again. She gives me a folded piece of paper then climbs on her bus. I watch her walk to her seat before I climb on my bus and take my seat.

I unfold the paper. It's a drawing of a tree. I lean against my backpack and study the drawing. It's an apple tree. We cut open apples in science. Is this her way of saying thank you? Grinning, I fold the artwork and stick it in my pocket. I stare out the window at the trees we pass by. Why did she give me a tree? My lab partner is a mystery wrapped in a riddle. Just when I think I have her figured out she surprises me more.

When I get home, I bypass kissing my mother and head straight up to my bedroom. I pin Melinda's drawing on the corkboard above my desk. If only I had a photo of her to put with it. I try to sit in my chair to admire the drawing, but I completely miss it and fall on the fall on my face. David Petrakis, you're a moron.

_**What do you think? Should I write more? Let me know. Thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Noticing Melinda **

**Chapter Two**

_Dad: It feels broken, David, what did you do?_

My dad is a doctor. When he came home I asked him to feel my arm to see if I broke it when I fell. It really hurts to move it.

_Me: I fell._

_ Dad: Let's get you to the hospital so I can X ray it to be sure. I will have to set and splint it if it is. David, you need to be more careful. _

Sure enough Dad was right. It is broken, and so are a couple of my ribs. All because of that dumb tree. Maybe it's not a dumb tree. It's a nice tree. It's Melinda's tree. Melinda. It's her fault I fell in the first place.

_Dad: Hungry?_

He doesn't wait for me to answer. He makes a right turn into a parking lot of Denny's. Dad lets me out so he can park. I walk inside to get us a table. Melinda is with her family in the corner booth. She nods at me.

_Dad: She's cute._

_ Me: Yeah. I-I-I mean, I guess, I haven't really noticed. _

Oh, just what I need, more blushing. What is it about my lab partner that shakes me up so much? When I am not staring at her in class I am thinking about her. Well, I only stare at her to make sure she doesn't faint again.

She fainted once. It scared me. One minute we were about to cut open our frog and I turn my back for a second and she's on the floor. After that I kept a close eye on her. It's what lab partners do.

_Dad: Who is she, David?_

_ Me: My lab partner._

_ Dad: Oh, she's your lab partner. No wonder Biology is your favorite subject. _

I feel my face turning redder. I find us a table. I sit facing Melinda's direction. Dad looks over his shoulder then shakes his head. I give the waiter my drink order and stare blankly at the menu. I don't know why I bother with it. I just want pancakes.

Melinda is standing beside our table waiting for the waiter to move so she can sit down. She slides into the bench beside me. She doesn't say anything. That's not surprising.

_Me: Melinda, this is my dad._

_ Dad: Nice to meet you._

_ Melinda: Hi, Mr. Petrakis. What happened to your hand?_

_ Me: I fell over my desk chair. _

I neglect to add the reason I fell over my chair was because of her tree. Melinda is quiet for a couple of minutes. I can see her parents bickering at each other. I guess that's why she came to say hello.

I scratch my head wanting to mention her tree, and that I liked it, but I don't get the chance. Melinda's parents are ready to leave. She says bye to me and I watch her leave.

_Dad: She's quiet._

I pour salt on the table and make circles with it trying to keep my mind off Melinda.

_Dad: She seems like a nice girl. She's pretty._

I pour more salt. There is no way to stop the redness from infiltrating my cheeks.

_ Me: She's had a rough year. I don't know what happened but all her friends stopped talking to her. _

_ Dad: That's a shame. You should try to be her friend, David._

Yeah, like I haven't tried. She never said we weren't friends. She gave me that tree drawing. I never saw her give that horrible Heather or Andy Evans a drawing of a tree. So yeah, I guess we are sort of friends.

_Me: Yeah, I will._

Maybe we could hang out sometime. I could ask her, or invite her over for study time. We do have a few of the same classes. I don't have her number though. I will try to get it when I see her Monday at school.

When I get home, I finish my homework, happy to actually be left handed when it was the right one I broke.

I lay awake in my bed waiting for sleep to take me, but I can't get that stupid tree out of my head. I get up, stumble over something on the floor and move the drawing to the wall beside my bed. I trace the branches of the tree with my index finger.

The paper folds perfectly down the middle, but never messes with the drawing. It's like Melinda took her time folding it and smoothing down the edges. The apples are vibrant shades of red and green, they look almost good enough to eat. Where did she learn to draw? Maybe she's taking art. Maybe I should take art.

I punch my pillow into a more comfortable position and stare at the wall. Melinda's tree hanging inches from my face. Stupid, tree. I tuck my head into the space where my pillow meets my mattress and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Noticing Melinda **

**Chapter Three**

Monday at school I see Melinda in biology. I join her at our lab table. She looks nice today. She didn't really change much, just her hair. Today she has it in a braid.

_Me: How was your weekend?_

_ Melinda: Boring. I slept a lot._

_ Me: Me too._

False. I barely slept at all. I stayed up trying to perfect my own tree drawing skills. I am no good. During class I draw my somewhat perfected weak tree on a piece of paper. Melinda draws a guy being hanged. I draw a dog chewing off the guy's leg. It was a morbid drawing but I like it.

Melinda snatches the paper and writes something then slides it back to me.

_**Melinda's note: Would you walk me to my classes?**_

__I stare at the words trying to process them. She wants me to walk her to her classes.

_**My Note: Why? **_

_** Melinda's Note: I just want you too. **_

_** My note: Of course I will walk you. **_

__She didn't need to give me a reason. I was going to do it anyway.

Melinda pulls me down a different hallway when Andy Evans starts to walk in our direction. It takes us completely the wrong way. So that's why she wants an escort to class. But why is she avoiding him? I don't ask. I can feel her hand shakily grabbing my shirt.

My heart is pounding in my chest. When we round a corner she releases me. I walk her to her next class without saying a word. I doubt she'd tell me why she is avoiding Andy Evans if I asked her. I bump into several students while we walk from not paying attention.

I walk Melinda to art. She asks me to meet her after. I happily agree. As I head to my next class on the other side of school someone grabs me and pins me against a locker. It's Andy Evans. He looks mad.

The bell is ringing. Great, I'm late for class.

_Andy: You lied to me. You do know that girl. Are you going out with her?_

_ Me: What if I am?_

_ Andy: Then we'll have a problem. _

_ Me: Then we're going to have a problem because she's my girlfriend. You should stay away from her. _

_ Andy: Did you just tell me to stay away from her? What are you going to do? Hit me._

_ Me: I might. _

Andy Evans laughs. I stand up to him the way I did to Mr. Neck. I am not afraid of either of them. I stare him down as long as I can. He punches me. I can't say I didn't see that coming.

_Andy: Tell me your girlfriend's name? _

_ Me: No._

He hits me again because I won't tell him anything about Melinda. Why am I still protecting her/ more importantly why did I tell Andy Evans Melinda is my girlfriend? 

I meet up with Melinda after her art class.

_Me: Andy Evans asked me about you again._

Our next class is Mr. Neck.

_Melinda: What did you say?_

_ Me: I told him that you were my girlfriend and he should leave you alone._

I can't help but blush. I just hope Melinda doesn't get mad about my lie.

_Melinda: What did he say?_

_Me: He punched me._

_ Melinda: I'm sorry._

_ Me: I didn't hurt. I'm happy tell any lie to protect you._

Why did I say that? She's going to think I like her. I most definitely don't like her. Now If I could only convince the butterflies in my stomach that it's true.

_Melinda: Thank you._

_ Me: Anytime._

During Mr. Neck's history lesson, I catch myself more than once staring at Melinda. At the end of class when I look at my notes her name is scribbled all across the page. I had no idea I was even doing that. What is wrong with me?

I rip out the page, wad it into a ball and throw it in the garbage on my way out of class. Melinda waits for me. I have walked her to every class today. Once or twice our hands almost touched. I had an overwhelming desire to hold her hand, but I fought the temptation.

_Me: So do you like pizza? I figured we could get some after school together. _

What am I doing?

_Melinda: I can't._

_ Me: Okay, that's fine. No problem._

Ouch. I think that stung a little more than breaking my arm. So she doesn't like me. It's not the end of the world. What was I thinking asking her out for pizza? She's not actually my girlfriend.

_Melinda: I am not allowed to hang out with boys unsupervised. _

Oh, that actually makes sense. My heart is pounding like a drum. I am surprised she doesn't hear it.

_Me: Oh. Okay. Maybe we could meet up for pizza with our families sometime. _

Lame.

_Melinda: That might be okay. I can't today. But thanks for walking me to all my classes._

_ Me: I understand. No problem. I'll do it again the rest of the week if you want._

_ Melinda: Would you pretend to be my boyfriend too? _

Do I have to pretend? Why am I even asking that? Why am I blushing?

_Me: Sure._

Way to go, Petrakis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Noticing Melinda **

**Chapter Four**

I am in a relationship with Melinda Sordino. The time it took me to process this information was about three hours. I was all the way home and slightly dazed and confused when what happened actually hit me. She asked me to be her boyfriend. It took me another hour to realize she said "fake" before each word.

I don't believe in fake relationships because just by being friends and knowing someone is a "relationship" and it is clearly real. So therefore we are NOT in a fake relationship. I am just not her actual boyfriend. The relationship is real, and that's good enough for me.

Maybe when this is all over—that is to say—whatever is bothering Melinda—I mean, maybe next year we could be in a real relationship. What am I saying? She might not even like me. Although all I know is when she asked me to be her fake boyfriend I was thrilled. Why wouldn't I be?

I know why. Andy Evans. What is with that guy? Why is he so obsessed with my girlfriend? I guess she's not my girlfriend. What does he want with her? He has his own girlfriend, though I would choose Melinda over Rachel 100 times.

I stare at Melinda's tree drawing. My mouth morphs into a smile as I bring the drawing to my lips.

_Dad: David, what are you doing?_

I never heard my door open otherwise I am sure my brain would have told me to stop kissing Melinda's tree drawing and my dad wouldn't be giving me unusual looks right now. This is awkward. I quickly stuff the drawing under my pillow and try to look innocent. Yes, I had to choose right then to start blushing.

_Me: Don't tell Mom._

_ Dad: I'm not sure I would know how to explain it if I wanted to. I just came to get you for supper._

_ Me: Okay. I will be down in a moment. Don't tell Mom. She won't understand._

Dad claps me on the shoulder. He ruffs up my hair and pulls the door shut behind him. I am not sure I understand. I kissed a drawing. What's the matter with me?

I can't believe I did that. I take the drawing out from under my pillow and try to tear it in half, but I can't bring myself to do it. I tack it back on the wall, give it another kiss and go downstairs for dinner.

_Mom: How was school?_

_ Me: I hate Andy Evans_

_ Mom: Who's that, dear?_

_ Me: He's a senior. He keeps asking me about Melinda. _

_ Mom: Who's Melinda?_

I slap my hand over my mouth. I realize I have said too much already. And I am blushing again. Or course I am.

_Dad: She's David's lab partner. David is a little protective of her because she had a rough year._

I nod. Way to go, Dad. After dinner, I go up to my room to finish my homework, but I feel parched and sneak downstairs to get a glass of water, only I hear Mom and Dad talking in the living room so I sit on the stairs to eavesdrop.

_Mom: David acted a bit funny at dinner tonight. Why are you laughing? I'm concerned. Did you see his eye it's swollen? Do you think that Andy Evans has something to do with it?_

Uh-Oh I forgot about my black eye. That jerk punched me in the stomach too. I should have hit him back. If I hadn't hurt my hand I would have. Yeah, that's right. I would have punched him, but I broke my hand.

_Dad: I'm not sure. I bet this has something to do with Melinda Sordino. _

Dad is good. I should give him more credit. My dad would make a really good detective.

_ Mom: What do you mean? You said she was just David's lab partner._

_ Dad: She is his lab partner, but I believe there is more going there._

_ Mom: What do you mean? Has David said anything?_

_ Dad: He doesn't need to say anything, dear. It's all over his face. We were at Denny's a few nights ago and Melinda was there with her family. David was blushing the whole time._

_ Mom: He's too young to have those feelings._

Yeah, tell that to the butterflies in my stomach. They make me feel like a love-sick idiot who makes out with drawings on the wall. That's what I am, as much as I hate to admit it. Things were less complicated when I was younger and thought girls had cooties. Now all I want to do is hold hands, and kiss, and let her wear my jacket, and I hate myself for it.

_Dad: Regardless, honey, he has those feelings and we need to respect them. It's his first love._

I cringe when my dad says that. I never thought of Melinda as my first love, but I guess she is just that. I may be in over my head with this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Noticing Melinda **

**Chapter Five**

At school I follow Melinda around like an obedient little dog. She asked me to carry her books to make it seem like we are really a couple. I stupidly said I would carry them barefoot through a briar patch if she asked. It made her smile. I dropped her heaviest book on my foot when she smiled, but it was worth it.

_Melinda: I told my mom about the pizza thing. She said maybe we could go after school tomorrow. _

_ Me: Yeah, I'd love that. I'll check with my parents. It sounds great. _

A date with Melinda, I could sing. Well I guess it's not a date because our parents will be there, but still, it's us getting pizza together. I'll take what I can get.

Melinda stops. She tugs on my arm and pulls me close. Andy Evans is walking in our direction with an adoring Rachel Bruin hanging off his arm. Melinda touches my arm as they pass. I freeze. I cannot move. She is touching me. Melinda Sordino is touching me. I need to relax and act cool about this, but how can I do that when my heart is suddenly doing the electric slide?

Pizza with Melinda is the goal. That is what I am trying to sell to my parents. On the bus ride home I thought of what I would say, how I would play it cool. Convincing them will be the easy part? Getting them to act normal and not embarrass me will be much, much harder. Why am I worried about them? I need to try not to embarrass myself.

_Me: Mom, I was wondering if we could have pizza tomorrow with my lab partner and her parents. It's for school._

_ Mom: How is it for school? Do you have to measure the circumference of the pizza?_

_ Me: No. Okay, it's not for school, but Melinda asked me. I really, really, want to go. _

_ Mom: It's okay with me if it's okay with your father._

_ Me: Well, you and Dad have to come too. Her parents are going to be there and I told her you would._

_ Mom: Why do we have to come? Isn't one set of parents enough?_

_ Me: Melinda's parents don't want her hanging out with boys unsupervised. She wasn't going to do it until I told her you'd come too. Please, Mom. Please. _

_ Mom: I thought she invited you._

_ Me: Details, Mom. It doesn't matter. Please. I just want to go._

_ Mom: You really like this girl?_

_ Me: What? No. Yes. No. Me like a girl? What?_

Nice job playing it cool. God, I'm an idiot.

_Mom: I'll talk to your dad when he comes home. Go do your homework._

_ Me: Okay. Thanks, Mom. I love you._

Well, that's almost a victory. Mom just has to convince Dad. Super Mom to the rescue, at least I don't have to ask him. God, that'd be awkward. Homework. How can I do homework right now when my love life stands in the way?

Maybe I should measure the radius of the pizza. Maybe my math teacher would give me extra credit. I don't really need extra credit because I have A's in everything, but maybe I could get Melinda extra credit so she doesn't flunk. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I stare at Melinda's tree. I think I'll take Art next year. It won't help me get into Harvard, but at least it will get me closer to Melinda. Four times the circumference of pi does not equal Melinda.

_Dad: Working Hard?_

Yeah, I'm trying to erase Melinda from my math homework. Melinda is not the sum of seven and thirteen. What is wrong with me?

_Me: Yes. Did Mom talk to you?_

_ Dad: She told me you have a date with your lab partner._

I am not blushing. I am not blushing. I am not blushing.

_Me: It's not a date. We're just getting pizza._

_ Dad: I can't really leave the hospital early tomorrow, David, but if you can push it back to five, that might work._

_ Me: Okay. I'll call Melinda and ask her. Thanks, Dad._

_ Dad: You're welcome. Also, the answer to number six is not "Melinda."_

I quickly erase Melinda's name from anywhere on my math notes. I can't do math right now. I have Melinda on the brain. This is your brain: X + 4 = 4X. This is your brain on girls: X+4= Melinda is so pretty. Math is stupid anyways.

I am so nervous I can't even dial the number she gave me. _Breathe, David. _Relax. It's just a telephone number. She's just a girl. No. She's not just a girl. She's _the _girl.

_Me: Yeah, I hi, I'm David Petrakis and I would like to speak with Melinda, please._

I'm such a spazz.

_Melinda's Mom: She's taking a nap; do you want me to wake her?_

Oh my God my baby is sleeping. I bet she has the covers pulled up to her chin, and snuggling a teddy bear close to her chest, maybe a little drool dribbling out of her mouth.

_Melinda's Mom: Hello? Are you still there?_

_ Me: Oh, yeah, I'm still here._

_ Melinda's Mom: I'm going to wake Melinda._

I switch ears as I hear Melinda's mom climbing the stairs. Her breathing is heavy. Is she obese or a smoker or just really out of shape? I hear her opening a door.

_Melinda's Mom: Get up, Melinda. Why are you napping in the afternoon anyway? It's just going to keep you awake later. There is a boy on the phone for you. _

I hear a thud which I assume means Melinda's mom threw the phone on her bed.

_Melinda: Hello?_

_ Me: _

_Melinda: Hello?_

_ Me: Yeah, hi. Uh, it's David. _

_ Melinda: What did your parents say?_

_ Me: It's okay with them. Um…do you care if we push it back until five, because Dad is busy at the hospital? _

_ Melinda: Yeah, I'll run it by my parents. I'll see you tomorrow. My bed is sending out major nap rays._

She hangs up. I hold the phone to my ear and wait for the dial tone.

_Me: I love you. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Noticing Melinda**

**Chapter Six**

___Me: You look nice._

Nice? No. She doesn't look nice she looks beautiful. I'm an idiot.

_Melinda: Thank you, you look handsome. _

Be modest, David. Modesty is a good quality in a man, that's what my mom says. Oh what does she know she hasn't dated in fifteen years? What if Melinda thinks my modesty is lame?

_Me: Oh, my mom made me wear this. _

Great it's going to sound like I didn't want to dress up for her. But I did. I chose to wear this, not my mother. Why did I say that?

_Melinda: We have a table._

_ Me: Okay, great. My parents are parking the car. _

I walk Melinda to our table. Her parents are happy to meet me. They claim Melinda has told them very little about me so they were doubly curious. She doesn't talk about me. Of course she doesn't. Why would she? What was I thinking?

My parents meet Melinda's parents. I want to say it's a happy encounter, but there is a bit of a rivalry. My dad is a doctor, and Melinda's mom owns a business. At least it's a friendly rivalry. They almost completely ignore me and Melinda. She jerks her head toward the arcade. I buy our tokens and then challenge Melinda to a round of air hockey.

_Me: You are good at this. _

_ Melinda: _

Relax, David. She is probably as nervous as you are. She is kicking my butt at air hockey. We move on to ski ball. I use geometry to angle my ball just right to hit the corner holes for top scores every time. Melinda is impressed. With the tickets I earned I let her pick a prize. She picks a stuffed turtle. So she likes turtles.

We walk around, slowly, just talking. Well mostly me talking. She is listening. She's a good listener. I wish she would say more, but I enjoy her company so much I couldn't care if she ever spoke as long as I could be near her.

_Melinda: Why are you so nice to me?_

_ Me: Why wouldn't I be?_

_ Melinda: Everyone hates me._

_ Me: I don't. _

_ Melinda: You weren't at the party._

_ Me: The one where you called the police? Yeah, I heard about it. _

_ Melinda: You heard that I called the police and you still don't hate me?_

_ Me: If you called the police you must've had a reason. Anyways, I could never hate you, you're my lab partner. It would make biology really awkward. _

_ Melinda: Thanks._

She holds my hand. Melinda Sordino is holding my hand. I could die. _Breathe, David. _Outside I am cool as a cucumber, inside I am an adolescent girl meeting her favorite teen idol. Melinda has been holding my hand for thirty seconds. _Hold it together. _I had to pick right now to blush.

_Me: Do you—I mean—would you maybe want to be my girlfriend for real?_

Melinda stops. She drops my hand.

_Melinda: I can't it's too soon. Thank you for the turtle. _

I scared her off. Why do I have to open my dumb mouth?

_Me: Melinda, wait. I'm sorry. You're right it's too soon. Please don't go. Let's just hang out. I won't touch your or do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable, I just want to hang out with you. I think you're cool._

Cool. I believe the word is cute. God, she's cute. She is so cute I can't stand it. I convince her to stay. We sit in one of the racing games and talk. She talks this time. She talks about Mr. Freeman's art class and her ex-best friends. I stare at her scabby lips the whole time.

If I had to score the date, I would give it five stars because even though it wasn't actually a date, I got to spend time with my fake girlfriend. She even held my hand. When the date was over she said she wanted to do it again sometime.

There is no way I am sleeping tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Noticing Melinda**

**Chapter Seven**

I am eating lunch with my friends. I am sitting where I can stare at Melinda over at the Martha's table. The other girls seem to be talking and Melinda is fries in ketchup. She is the only one not wearing a seasonal sweater.

_Alexander: Did you guys catch the latest episode of _Doctor Who_?_

Alexander is a future lawyer. He is Yale bound. His father went to Yale, his grandfather went to Yale, and every male member of his family has gone to Yale since the school first opened. Alexander is the only person in school whose marks are as high as mine, and he is a really nice guy but girls ignore him because he not only watches _Doctor Who, _but believes it could actually happen.

_Derek: No. You're never going to get a girlfriend if you keep watching that show. Check out Rachel Bruin. Her boobs are getting bigger._

Derek is the self-called ladies-man of our group, even though he has only ever had one girlfriend and they have dated off-and-on since fifth grade. They met at camp. She doesn't even go to our school. He broke up with her for good last summer when she showed up at camp having gained sixty pounds.

Melinda is not in her seat. I scan the cafeteria to find her. I spot her in the milk line. She pays the lunch lady for chocolate milk and returns to her seat. She looks in my direction and nods. I give her a smile then look down.

Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush.

_Alexander: You're never going to get a girl if all you care about is boobies. Am I right, David?_

_ Me: _

_ Alexander: David?_

_ Me: I'm sorry, what?_

_ Alexander: What is with you?_

_ Me: Nothing. I agree with you, I guess._

_ Derek: Why are you blushing?_

_ Me: I'm not blushing._

I look past Alexander's head at Melinda. She is coming toward our table. My palms become sweaty. I wipe them on my jeans. I avoid looking at Derek who I can tell is staring at me, because I can almost feel his eyes drilling a hole into the side of my face.

_Melinda: May I sit with you?_

_Me: Absolutely—I mean, yeah sure._

Alexander rolls his eyes and scoots over to make room for Melinda. She puts her tray down between us. As she scoots her chair closer to the table she accidently bumps me with her leg. I get goosebumps on my arms from the touch, and put my arms under the table so no one can see.

She has her hair down today. Several times during her meal she tucked it behind her ears an act that caused my stomach to turn flips. She gets ketchup on her shirt and proceeds to lick a napkin to clean it off. I lick my lips watching her.

_Alexander: Can I ask you a question?_

_ Melinda: Sure._

_ Alexander: Are you single?_

_ Melinda: _

_ Me: _

_ Alexander: Because I think I know someone who likes you. _

He's looking straight at me. I am blushing. I immediately look down to hide the redness in my cheeks from my friends.

_Melinda: I'm not allowed to date._

Nice save, Melinda.

_Alexander: That's too bad. _

The bell rings to dismiss us from lunch. We gather our trash onto one tray like always. I put Melinda's stuff with mine. When I grab her plate my hand touches her and I drop our plates on the floor. Melinda's eyes widen and she leaves without saying anything.

Derek and Alexander are staring at me when I bend down to pick up the plates. I avoid looking at them, and praying they won't ask me any questions. I am not sure I can lie about this.

_Alexander: We should invite her to lunch tomorrow, Derek. I want to see how red David's face goes. _

_ Derek: Let's invite her to lunch every day for the rest of the week. Maybe David's face will explode like a massive zit. _

_ Me: I don't know what you're talking about._

_ Alexander: Yes you do. _

_ Me: I hate you._

Alexander pats me on the back. Derek throws his arm around my shoulders and makes kissy noises while Alexander imitates my voice and makes lovey-dovey comments about Melinda. I wish I could punch him in the face.

_Alexander (imitating me): Oh Melinda, I want to kiss you. I'm so into you. Let's get married. Give your husband a smooch._

_ Me: I do not sound like that. _

Yet, for some reason I am still blushing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Noticing Melinda**

**Chapter Eight**

Melinda is the girl of my dreams. I had a dream about her last night. We were holding hands and kissing. I hated that my dad woke me up. Otherwise I would have kept dreaming about her. But it was a dream. I want to blame Alexander and Derek. They were the ones who invited Melinda to eat lunch with us every day this week. They did it to make me blush like crazy. It worked.

So in biology today we were talking about DNA. We were told to figure out how our future children would look. Since Melinda is my lab partner I chose her to use as my future wife. I pair my DNA with hers. I think our children would have her eyes and her nose and her everything.

_Melinda: Is it okay if I use you?_

_ Me: Yeah, because I used you too._

So we figured this stuff out together. Melinda even thought of names for our future I mean fake children. The boy we are calling Joshua and the girl will be Teresa. Melinda wants to call her Tess.

At lunch, I sit down with Alexander and Derek. I look around the cafeteria for Melinda. She has not arrived yet.

_Alexander: So, did you like the assignment in Biology? _

_ Me: Yeah, Melinda and I are going to have two kids, a boy and a girl. We are naming them Joshua and Teresa. I hope they're cute like her. _

After I said it I realized how it sounded. That would explain the look of mischief on Alexander's face. I'd like to wipe that stupid look off his face. Instead I pretend to be interested in a book while I glance over Alexander's shoulder waiting for Melinda to join us for lunch.

_Derek: David, who's that?_

_ Me: Who?_

_ Derek: That guy talking to Melinda._

_ Me: What guy?_

I look where Derek is pointing. Melinda is in a corner near where they sell the milk and Andy Evans is looming over her. He's so much taller than her it's like a tree shading a cat. I stand up immediately.

My brain shuts off but my legs are pulling me toward them. I don't have to look over my shoulder to know that Derek and Alexander are right behind me.

_Alexander: We have your back, Batman. _

_ Derek: I guess that makes you the Boy Wonder. _

_ Alexander: Then you could be Aqua Man._

_ Derek: Nuh-uh, I'm the Hulk._

_ Alexander: That's Marvel, dipshit. _

_ Me: Will you shut up?_

Andy Evans has his hand on Melinda's chin and forcing her to look at him. What is with this guy? Why can't he leave Melinda alone? She didn't do anything to him.

_Me: Hey, leave my girlfriend alone!_

What am I doing?

_Alexander: We're gonna die._

That might be true.

I step between Melinda and Andy. I stare into his big stupid eyes and try to show no fear. In reality, I am terrified. I will not show this cretin how scared I am. Melinda and I can't both be scared. One of us has to be brave.

She clutches the back of my shirt. I wonder if she can feel my heart pounding through my back. It's about to burst out of my chest.

_Me: Leave her alone. _

_ Andy: She's not your girlfriend. I've never seen you two kiss. If she's really your girlfriend, kiss her right now. _

_ Me: I don't have to prove anything to you. _

I take Melinda by the hand and push past Andy Evans to get Melinda to safety. Andy grabs my shoulder. I hand Melinda off to Alexander. He doesn't need me to tell him what to do; he takes her by the wrist and leads her away from the scene. I expected Derek to go with him, but he stays.

_Andy: You're a brave little dead man. _

_ Me: You don't scare me._

_ Andy: Maybe I should. _

Andy's fist meet my face. My face meet Andy's fist. As soon as his fist makes contact with my face I know he's the one to get suspended instead of me. I can say whatever punches I throw are in self-defense. Derek is my witness.

I punch Andy in the gut. When he doubles over, Derek and I make a run for it. Several other freshman boys are cheering for us. We run into Mr. Neck in the hallway and I fear my life is over. He likes Andy Evans and hates me.

_Neck: What happened, Petrakis?_

_ Me: Ask Andy Evans._

_ Derek: Andy Evans punched David so David punched him back in self-defense. If you take Andy's side of this I am going to the school board and tell them you have been touching female students._

Mr. Neck scratches his stupid head over what Derek said. Derek and I slip away while he's confused. When we are completely out of earshot we burst out laughing. I clap Derek's hand.

Melinda and Alexander are sitting outside the library. She is biting the skin on her bottom lip. Melinda looks really upset. When I approach she hugs me.

_Melinda: Thanks. _

_ Me:_

Blush. Blush. Blush. Blush. Blush. Blush.

If my face gets any redder Derek might actually get to see it explode.

_Melinda: _

_ Me: _

_ Alexander: You know if you had just done that in front of Evans it might have saved you the trouble. _

_ Derek: Oh, go jump in your Tardis. _

Thank you for ruining the moment, Alexander.

_**Author's Note:**__**I realize Melinda might not actually hug David here, but I wanted to show her starting to trust him. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Noticing Melinda**

**Chapter 9**

_Alexander: David, I have two words for you: Sadie Hawkins. _

_Me: What are you talking about?_

_Alexander: The Sadie Hawkins dance. Do you think Melinda will ask you? _

I didn't realize we would be having a Sadie Hawkins dance. Thats where the girls ask the guys. Boys have to sweat it out wondering if the girl they have a crush on will ask them.

I am not sure if that is my biggest problem right now. Melinda is flunking her classes and might have to repeat the 9th grade. I can't have that. When we tell our future children about our experiences in high school I don't want Melinda to tell little Josh and Tess that she repeated a grade. I have to help her.

But still I can't say I don't want Melinda to ask me, because I do. It would be nice to go with her. That is if she asks. But I won't sweat it if she doesn't. Only people like Derek make a big deal about not getting asked by their crush.

She doesn't even seem like she wants to go. Dances don't seem like something she's into. So why worry over nothing?

_Alexander: You don't think she is going to ask you do you?_

_Me: Why wouldn't she ask me? Is there something wrong with me?_

I see Melinda walk past my locker with Heather. I stand up straight and wave at her hoping she'll stop and ask, but she doesn't. Alexander starts laughing.

_Alexander: What did I tell you, buddy. You don't have it. Not like me. I am a stud. _

_Me: I think I threw up in my mouth a little. _

Melinda ditches Heather down another hallway and comes back. She stops by my locker and hides between me and Alexander as Andy Evans comes down the hall.

_Andy: You're not getting away from me, Freshman. _

_Patrick: My brother told me you're picking on him and his friends. _

_Andy: No. Just the girl. _

_Patrick: She is my brother's girl. Leave her alone._

Patrick is Derek's older brother. He's a senior and a football player. He's the biggest football player in the whole district. Patrick winks at Melinda and ruffles my hair. He punches Alexander in the shoulder playfully. I need a big brother. Maybe I can rent one.

_Melinda: Tell Derek thanks. _

_Alexander: He's coming tell him yourself. _

_Melinda: Thank you. Your older brother saved us from IT. _

_Derek: No problem, Mellie. I don't know you're beef with that jerk but I'm always glad to help. Patrick is a nice guy if Evans bothers you again find Pat. He won't ask any questions he will just help. _

_Melinda: But he was at the party. He doesn't hate me? _

_Derek: Patrick said you looked like you were mugged so he doesn't blame you for calling the police. He wasn't drinking that night anyway. He was the designated driver. _

_Melinda: Thank Patrick for me. David, I am sorry I was going to ask you to the dance but I am not going. IT might be there. _

_David: Thats okay. It sounds like a stupid dance anyway. _

Melinda walks away. I slam my fist into my locker. I can't say that didn't hurt. Its about time I stood up to that jerk. Wait a minute? Why should some jerk stop us from a good time.

I catch up with Melinda in the hall. She is at her locker. Okay. What am I doing? This is girls asks the guys.

_Melinda: Did you forget something? _

_Me: Yeah. If I can promise that jerk won't bother you would you ask me to Sadie Hawkins? _

_Melinda: _

_Me: I think we would have fun. We don't have to touch if you aren't comfortable with it. _

_Melinda: Okay. _

Yes. I am going to Sadie Hawkins with Melinda. I can't stop smiling as I walk back to my locker. I didn't realize the bell for class has rang. Derek slings his arm around me. For once I am not blushing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Noticing Melinda**

**Chapter 10**

I lie on the floor of Derek's bedroom on my stomach. I flip through my math homework to make sure I did every problem. Derek is lying on his bed reading a magazine.

Alexander is flipping through Derek's yearbook to figure out which girls will ask him to Sadie Hawkins. Derek has three offers and Alexander doesn't even have one.

_Derek: I think_ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _take_ _Heather. The Marthas_ _approve of me_. _She_ _is_ _cute._ _And_ _she_ _and_ _Mellie_ _are_ _friends. _

_Me: I don't think Melinda likes her that much. _

Actually I know Melinda doesn't like her much. She told me. Plus her relocation to our group at lunch pretty much cemented my theory that my girlfriend dislikes Heather.

Derek could do better than Heather. Heather is the type of girl Alexander would date if he was desperate enough. Derek needs a girl who can think for herself and not follow the trends set forth by society and mass media in order to set uniformity and turn teenagers into mindless consumer zombies.

He needs someone like Melinda. Only he can't have Melinda. She is mine. But she did seem awfully chummy with him today. I throw a paperwad at Derek.

_Derek: What was that for? _

_Me: You were too nice to Melinda today._

_Derek: I'm nice to everyone. Also, this chick has been through a lot. Someone needs to show her kindess. _

He is right as much as I hate to admit it. I throw anoyher paperwad at him for calling my Melinda a chick. She is so much more than that.

_Alexander: Do I have a shot with Patricia? _

_Derek: Cheerleader Patricia? _

_Alexander: Yeah. _

_Derek: Maybe, if you had a vagina. She likes girls. _

_Alexander: That's hot. _

_Me: You wouldn't think so if it were two men. _

_Alexander: Ew. Two men gross. _

_Derek: David, can we trade him in for a new friend? Preferably a smarter one. _

They are such idiots. I get up and leave them to their argument. Patrick is in his room studying. I knock on the door. Since I don't have any siblings to go to for wisdom, I frequently visit Patrick.

Patrick was at the party the night my girlfriend's world came crashing down around her. He must have some indication of what happened that night. Why did Melinda dial the police and what part does Andy Evans play?

Lucky for me the doctor is in. Patrick puts his homework away and sits down on his bed to talk to me. I pull up a chair. I need answers.

_Patrick: What's on your mind? _

_Me: Can you tell me about the party where Melinda called the cops?_

_Patrick: What do you want to know? _

_Me: Why she would do that? _

Patrick thinks about it. I wonder if he remembering or if he is making up some sort of lie to tell me.

_Patrick: I saw Melinda come in looking like a car ran over her. Her make up was runny and her hair was a mess, and shr looked scared. After that the police came. I figured the two were connected._

_Me: But that doesn't explain Andy Evans. _

_Patrick: Andy Evans is an ass. He uses girls for sex and then leaves them. I don't know him well, but do I think I he could have something to that girl? I wouldn't rule it out as a possibility._

_Me: What tyoe of hing could he have done to her? _

_Patrick: Something horrible that a boy should never do to a girl unless she gives you permission. _

_Me: You mean the "R" word? _

Patrick nods. I leave his room. I walk up and down the hallway thinking about this information. That would certainly explain why Melinda would be terrified of Andy Evans and not want to be touched or be alone with boys, but on the otherhand, that might not be the story. That's just Patrick's theory.

Either way, Melinda went through something, and as her friend its my duty to help her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Noticing Melinda **

**Chapter Eleven**

I stare at Melinda during Biology. She isn't paying attention or she would notice. Tonight is the Sadie Hawkins. Melinda has painted her nails black. I can't tell if its a fashion statement, mourning, or just because she wanted to. I like it.

After class I wait to walk Melinda to her next class. This has become our custom. We don't even talk about it anymore. We just do it.

_Me: Mellie, I want to talk to you about something before the dance tonight. _

_Melinda: We're talking now. _

_Me: I know what Andy did to you._

_Melinda: _

_Me: I riddled it out. _

_Melinda: _

Melinda looks like a cornered rat ready to chew her way out of whatever thing entraps her.

_Me: I am really sorry. _

_Melinda: _

_Me: If you want to cancel I understand. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do. _

_Melinda: You won't touch me? _

_Me: Not if you don't want me to. I will just enjoy your company. _

_Melinda: Then I will go. _

I take a deep breath. Melinda walks close to me. When she spots Andy Evans in the hallway she ducks behind me. I can feel her shaking in fear. I begin to shake uncontrollably. I walk up to Andy and introduce my fist to his face.

I grab Melinda's hand and book it out of their as fast I can. She is running with me. She leads me to a closet and shuts the door. She has made a little nest for herself back here filled with her art creations.

I am taken aback by how excellent they are. Melinda is shaking. I notice I am too. I catch my breath and look at her. She looks at me too.

_Melinda: Why did you do that? _

_Me: I like you. _

_Melinda: _

_Me: Its okay if you don't feel the same way. I just want to help you. _

Melinda approaches me. She gets real close. I lean in and kiss her without thinking. I pull back.

Blush. Blush. Blush. Why hasn't my head exploded yet?

_Me: I-I-I uh-uh I...um_

_Melinda: Thank you. _

_Me: For what? _

_Melinda: Being nice to me. _

I look at my feet. My face is burning. Melinda kisses me. My heart zooms like a rocket. Fireworks burst above me and my knees give out. Ten seconds...eleven...twelve...

Melinda pulls back. I am breathless. She smiles. I think that's the first genuine smile I have seen on her face since we met.

_Melinda: What time is the dance? _

_Me: Who cares? _

_Melinda: Want to blow it off and hit the arcade? _

_Me: Absolutely. _

I shut my mouth before I tell her that I will follow her anywhere. She takes my hand of her own free will and we leave school together. I hav never really ditched before, but I was not about to tell this girl no. After what she went through, I'd deny her nothing.

Melinda and I walk side by side holding hands. A question keeps coming to my head that I must have answered. I bite my bottom lip.

_Me: Does this make me your boyfriend? _

_Melinda: I need some time. _

_Me: Take all the time you need. _

_Melinda: But you'll be the first to know when I'm ready. _

I grin like an idiot. I am an idiot. I am a lovestuck idiot and I am certainly okay with that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Melinda and I blow our allowance at the arcade. During a competitive round of ski ball I notice she is withdrawing. She is ghost white.

_Me: Mellie? _

_Melinda: Don't touch me. Please. I can't. David, I'm sorry. I can't. _

_Me: Take it easy. Its fine. If its too much we can stop. Okay. Calm down. _

_Melinda: _

_Me: _

_Melinda: I'm going home. _

_Me: Okay. I could walk you. _

_Melinda: No. I can't. _

_Me: Can I at least follow you at a distance to make sure you're okay? _

Melinda shakes her head. I watch her leave. I walk the opposite direction. I am not going home. I am going to Andy Evans house. Patrick and Derek offer me a ride on their way home from school.

I tell them what I can. Patrick turns around and heads down a different street. I look at Derek, he shrugs.

_Derek: Where're we going?_

_Patrick: To get the team. If we confront this ass hole we will need some help. We're going to expose him for what he is. _

_Me: Melinda needs closure. She should be here. _

_Patrick: Better. We'll bring the asshole to her. _

_Me: No. She's scared of him. I can't let you do that. _

_Derek: Why not an assembly at school? _

_Me: No. We won't embarrass her. _

_Derek: But..._

_Patrick: Let him be, Derek, he's in love. _

I am not going to deny it. Its like assembling an army when Patrick gets the team. He tells them what's going on without jeopardizing Melinda's reputation. I make sure of that. She's the victim.

The jocks come in all shapes and sizes, literally. One guy is bigger than three Patrick's combined. He probably won't fit in Patrick's car. Then again none of these guys will. How are we getting them to Andy's?

_Jock: I always hated that creep. He broke my sister's heart. And if he did what you say he did to this little girl, then I am in. _

_Fat Jock: Why should we do something for a girl who called the pigs on us? _

_Patrick: That's why she called the police, Idiot. _

_Fat Jock: Oh. Well I didn't know. _

_Derek: That's because your brain is made of bacon. _

_Patrick: Stop it, Derek. _

I am getting frustrated. I can't stop thinking of Melinda. I zone out while Patrick is talking to the guys. I hope Melinda got home okay.

_Me: I'm going to Mel's. Pick me up there. _

_Patrick: Do what you have to do. _

_Derek: Go to her, buddy. _

I nod. I run. I hate running. I'm academics. I don't run, but I can't get her out of her head. What kind of guy let's a girl walk home alone? My mother raised me better than that.

I run all the way to Melinda's house. I stop to catch my breath. I walk up to her door and stop. I raise my hand to the door, but I can't bring myself to knock.

_Melinda: David, what are you doing here? _

Melinda had opened the door without me knocking. I am lost for words at the sight of her. She's in her pajamas already. I try not to grin. _She's so cute. _

_Me: I wanted to see if you made it home okay. _

_Melinda: _

_Me: I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable today. I just wanted to spend time with you. _

_Melinda: I'm sorry I ran. _

_Me: _

A large van pulls up in front of her house. Jock honks. I shuffle my feet. Melinda stares at me then at the van.

_Melinda: You joined the team? _

_Me: No. We're going to Andy's house. We're going to make sure he never hurts anyone again. _

_Melinda: You told them? _

_Me: No. Patrick knew. I promise, I would never lie to you. Patrick knew. He led me to the epiphany. _

_Melinda:_

She kisses me on the cheek. I kiss her on he lips. She doesn't pull away. I hear Derek hollering from the passenger seat. When the kiss ends, I say bye to Melinda. She watches me get in the van.

_Derek: You're such a stud._

_Me: Shut up, Derek. _

Patrick starts his car. I take a deep breath. I can't believe I am about to do this. My heart is racing. I look over my shoulder at all the boys who are with me in his endeavour. I am not alone. _Look out, Evans, here I come. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

There it is. Andy's house. His stupid Jeep is here. That means he's home. Jock parks and we all file out of the van. Suddenly I'm nervous. What if he kills me?

_Patrick: Andy Evans! Get out here! _

Andy and the girl he is cheating on Rachel with come outside. Its Jock's sister. I don't know her name.

_Andy: What do you want, Patrick? _

_Patrick: I want to expose you for the creep you are. At that party last summer, you hit on a girl who was barely thirteen. Then you two disappeared for a while. She came back looking like she was mugged. _

_Andy: Who is this girl? Whatever she said is a lie. _

_Me: That girl is my girlfriend, Melinda Sordino and she would never lie. You're he liar, asshole. _

_Andy: Oh its you. Pat, this kid is crazy. He attacked me for no reason. _

_Me: LIKE YOU ATTACKED HER FOR NO REASON? SHE IS AN INNOCENT GIRL AND YOU HURT YOU! _

_Andy: I couls have any girl in that school I want. Why would rape Melinda? _

_Me: Because you're sick. I don't know. But you're guilty. _

Andy acted like he wanted to hit me. The team made a motion to hold him down. Jock took his sister back. She was not happy. Patrick pushed me forward while Andy was restrained.

_Me: I have never hated anyone more than I hate you. Confess. _

_Andy: I never touched her. _

I grab a big rock, the biggest one I could find. I toss it around in my hand. Andy eyes it.

_Me: Confess. _

_Andy: She's not even cute. I would touch someone like that. _

I pick up a second rock and juggle them around. Andy eyes them.

_Derek: Hit him, David. _

_Me: I know you're guilty. Melinda is scared of you. She is all the proof I need, but in order to have you locked away for ever I need a confession. Confess. _

Derek starts his video camera. Andy admits defeat when Patrick pulls a bat out of the van. Several team members grab bats and various objects. Andy confesses.

_Andy: I raped the bitch, happy? _

I hit him woth the smaller of the two rocks for calling my girl a bitch. Derek stops rolling. I hit him with the bigger rock and take the video camera. I turn Andy over to the team.

Patrick takes a swing. I don't look back as the bat hits Andy. I want to honestly say I didn't see a thing. I walk he tape down to the Sordino's and hand it directly to Melinda's mom.

_Mrs. Sordino: What is this? _

_Me: You need to see it. You'll know what to do. _

_Melinda: You didn't have to._

_Me: Yes, I did. You need closure. _

Mrs. Sordino gives us privacy. Melinda picks at her scabby lips. I smile. She is so beautiful. I take her hand and hold it. Its too late to go to the dance. Melinda takes me upstairs. I have never been in her room before.

She turns on some music and stares at me.

_Melinda: Would you like to dance? _

_Me: More than you'll ever know. _

We slow dance. Melinda actually lays her head kn my shoulder. Her mom bursts through the door and we jump apart. I look down.

_Mrs. Sordino: Why didn't you tell me, Melinda? _

_Melinda: _

_Mrs. Sordino: You did this? _

She held up the tape. I nodded.

_Me: Me and the school athletes, ma'am. _

_Mrs. Sordino: Call your parents. You'll need them here when you talk to the police. _

I understand what she means. I go downstairs to call my parents. They arrive about the same time as the police. We all sit in the living room and talk. The officer sends some units down to get Andy.

Andy's parents are going to want a lawyer, but what's the point I have his confession. I learn he confesses right to the police too. From the way they talk, he was beaten bloody.

_Officer: Do you know anything about that, Mr. Petrakis? _

_Me: Nope. I didn't see it. It must have happened after I left. _

That is the truth. I hold Melinda's hand. She is not speaking, but she doesn't need too. One look at Andy and her face tells the police everything they need to know.

After they leave, I walk Melinda to her room while the grown ups discuss downstairs.

_Me: I sort of have a crush on you. _

Now I am the one doing the confessing.

_Melinda: I know. I like you too. _

And then we're kissing. Its like my birthday, Hannukah, and the Fourth of July all came at the same time. Melinda slides her tongue in my mouth. My insides are doing the can-can.

_Me: Does this make me your boyfriend? _

_Melinda: Yes. _

I have a girlfriend now. My lab partner, Melinda Sordino.


End file.
